


Normandy Undead´s Performance

by Firo Ranger (Prouzr)



Category: Hollywood Undead, Mass Effect, Pro-uzr
Genre: Big Pro, Concerts, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, Other, hu, pro-uzr - Freeform, prouzr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prouzr/pseuds/Firo%20Ranger
Summary: The first and only live performance of girl band Normandy Undead with a special guest.And a short after party story thats more a character building in a few words.Well, this is basically a Hollywood Undead trash packed with my Art Universe and Mass Effect characters. I got this idea when I was outside with my dog and I was thinkin´ about the Normandy Undead art project that was going on in that time. There are some references and its up to you if you consider this as an Art Universe (even tho there is not much about it yet) canon. But the personalities and backstories of Pro, Linda and Alice are definitely canon as well as their visit in ME universe.Constructive criticism is appreciated.





	

The Performance

Normandy Undead. When I first heard about them, I didn´t believe they would actually do something. And now, I am standing in the first row on their first and only performance here on the Citadel. The entire concert hall was full to the roof with all species, from Krogan to Asari. They all were waiting for the girls to show up and rock this whole place.

On my left side were two beautiful Asari girls. I don’t know if they were just super hyped for the performance or they took some stuff to enjoy the waiting and performance even more. They were constantly kissing and hugging. I mean, I like when I cuddle with Pro, but we´re in private and those two were only a few centimeters away. I could smell their perfume. Pro never showed his feelings towards me in public, with a few exceptions of course. As I took another look at the couple, I immediately regret that my mask has a night vision. I think it’s called a French kiss and it’s pretty discussing. I turned to the right side. There was a Turian girl, and I´d swear that she winked at me. I´d give her a really mean look if a half of my face wasn´t covered with a dark red mask. At least I could turn off the vizor shields and show her my angry eyes. She turned around for some reason. I sighed. Girls should show up in around ten minutes.  
“Linda!” I heard and turn around.  
“Alice!” I said happily.  
“Excuse me. Excuse me please. There is my friend over there. She can kick your ass.”  
Seeing Alice in her awkwardness trying to make her way through the crowd to me was really calming.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked her.  
“Michael dropped me by. He said that I have to see this.”  
“That’s great!”  
“I know.”  
I really like Alice. Even tho our first meeting was kinda awkward. Screw everyone who says that artificial intelligence can´t be cute and have emotions. She is so cute when she smiles.  
“Come here.” I moved her between me and the Turian girl.  
“Did I miss something?”  
“Are we counting minutes of waiting in a noisy, insanely full concert hall full to the roof?”  
“Nope.”  
“They you didn’t miss anything.” I smiled and turned to the front. There was a hard light barrier between us and the stage. Pro said that using our hard light technology that looks like their holograms isn’t breaking of our rules of not showing or giving our superior technology to inferior species, his words. 

As I turned to Alice to tell her about the insane atmosphere here, the lights went off. There was a beautiful long second of a silence until the entire hall started screaming.  
“Oh god, shut the fuck up.” I couldn’t hold myself anymore and screamed on them. Even tho it disappeared in the united scream of thousands of beings, I felt satisfied. 

Just when I thought it’s alright and they stopped screaming, the show finally started.  
I THINK I´VE LOST MY MIND  
I THINK I´VE LOST MY MIND  
I THINK I´VE LOST MY MIND  
I THINK I´VE LOST MY MIND  
Normandy Undead jumped on the stage and started with song Usual Suspects. Every single person in the hall was moving to the beat of the song. I had to coordinate Alice to move correctly so I wasn’t focusing on the lyrics, but I caught up when Jane started to sing the chorus.  
I think I´ve lost my mind, but I´m feeling so alive. I was living every word she sung.  
What a pity, it looks so pretty. Looking through the bars and I see my city. I felt like I am in the song and nothing more in the world exist except us. And I continue to feel it as she was singing the chorus again.  
Then, Liara had the mic and started.  
If everybody gotta be, everything they wanna be  
I don´t think I´d see these bitches sitting right in front of me  
I felt like I´m in heaven.  
Looking through the windows, packing up the pistols  
Bitches talkin´ shit ´bout my Hollywood hitsong.  
I looked at Alice. She was in the beat. In the lyrics. In the song. I´ve never saw her enjoying something that much.  
You can come west but you´ll never be West Coast  
Doping all these motherfuckers deep in their DeSoto  
Oh no, tell me what you wanna be  
You can be anything but not another Pro  
Did I heard Pro? I must overheard it, but I´d swear that Johnny was singing Three.  
I´m a holy roller, slow blunt smoker  
The mask on the page of a wanted poster  
Look into my eyes and tell me what you see  
The wickedness in you is the wickedness in me  
I gave all of my power to the chorus with Jane.  
Someone started to sing the bridge, I didn’t recognize the voice.  
The entire crowd sung the “I think I´ve lost my mind”  
And then the chorus again. I´ve never felt so alive and great. Alice seemed to feel it the same way.

As the music ended, everyone gave them a huge scream and an applause. Lights on the stage went on their full power.  
“Thank you so much everyone.” She was heavily breathing.  
“We have a special guest for you tonight!” She screamed the end of the sentence.  
Lights went off again. And THEN, it started.  
“PUT YOUR FUCKING HAND UP!” And an aggressive music blasted through the hall.  
“THEY” Screamed girls.  
“UNDEAD!” Screamed Pro.  
“CALL”  
“UNDEAD!”  
“HIM”  
“UNDEAD!”  
“BIG!”  
“UNDEAD!”  
“PRO!”  
You better get up out the way, tomorrow we rise so let´s fight today  
You know, I don’t give a fuck what you think or say, ´cause we´ll rock this whole place anyway  
I didn’t know if it was because of the strong bond I have with Pro or the pleasure of listening and living the song, but I felt every emotion he used in the singing, especially the hate. I wondered if Alice could felt it as well.  
Pro started J3T´s part even more aggressively than the chorus.  
Look up and see the motherfucker writin´ on the wall,  
when you see Big Pro, thirty deeps he´s down to brawl.  
Fuck the haters I see, ´cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease

I got HU tatted on the front of my arms  
Boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car  
'Cause we drunk-drive Cadillacs, we never go far  
But when you see us, motherfuckers, better know who we are

I got one thing to say to punk-asses who hate  
Motherfuckers don't know but you better watch what you say  
From these industry fucks to these faggot ass punks  
You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk

I'm on right way, maybe it's a little too late  
Pro's taking heads off of all faggots who hate  
'Cause I'm like God, motherfucker, there's a price to pay  
Yeah, I'm a God, motherfucker, and it's Judgment Day!

He again sung the entire chorus with girls helping him when he needed to catch a breath. I thought that he don´t need to breathe, since he´s undead. Maybe it’s a part of his cover, even tho the pale white color of his hairless skin, which is really weird on a human male, is kinda blowing it up. 

Charlie´s part was a slightly less aggressive, but it was definitely faster.  
I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who badmouth this music  
How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this  
You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it  
I took the chance, I paid the bill, I nearly died for this music

You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit  
You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this, bitch  
How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this  
You need to slit your wrists, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge

What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky, didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid  
I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends

What kind of person would dis a man that deserves to get big?  
I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips  
That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit  
Signed "Tha Pro-uzr" on the Linda´s tits! 

I didn’t know if I should be flattered or insulted by the last verse, but its funny tho because he actually signed my boobs when we started to date. He put my mask on, pulled a marker and signed them. Then he said that now I am perfect. He was lucky because before I get used to all the stuff inside, my boobies were already signed. He kissed me then. 

Undead´s final part broke my thoughts and I returned from memories of old good times into the reality.  
White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolfs, ´cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth,our razor blades come out,

Because its nothing in my head except my dick and what I spit,  
So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit,  
Speaking of fags, already wrap with the drag,  
We killed him and then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac.

Why you always pressin´? You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS, T´Soni to my left, And he actually pointed at Liara on his right side.  
Got Phantom and the rest, Who are down there at the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gang signs

So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, you know you´re just talking shit.  
Mad at all ´cause our every song is a fucking hit.

As he finished I felt like I have died and he revived me. He once told me that his powers are fueled by his hatred, this reminds me some universe he spoke about. There are as well people with similar powers that are fueled by hate.

They finished the song and the hall was clapping and screaming in pleasure.  
-Many songs later-

The Normandy Undead´s performance was amazing. They played many great songs such as Paradise Lost, I´ll Be There and Young as well as City in which during the bridge part they involved the crowed. Now, the concert is over, but I felt like something is about to drop. And I was right.  
“This was an amazing night.” Said Pro.  
“That you all, you are an amazing crowd.”  
His short speech was rewarded with a huge applause.  
“And a huge thanks to the NU girls for letting me perform with them. You´re the best.”  
Again, a huge applause.  
“But now, I want to be a little serious. We played two of my top three most favorite songs, I think it’s time to finish the list.”  
He stepped a bit closed to the end of the stage. Even tho he wore a mask with a cut out for mouth and it was kinda dark there, I recognized that he is preparing for something big.  
“Tonight´s last song is called This Love, This Hate!”  
The music started to play and Pro was whistling into the rhythm until the singing part.  
In a time of need, only few can see what's wrong  
Millions tend to crawl, but only those who choose  
Can make it through this all

Only few can sing like lions, cause we sing until we're gone,  
And we've got each others backs, until we're back where we belong  
A woman held my shield. and through the battle we did wrong  
A man who taught me wisdom, through the static we recall

And maybe when we' re gone, our names will echo through the stars  
Every start's got it's ending, even when we've learned to rise above it all

During the beats before chorus, Pro was drumming with his finger to the leg. I wasn’t sure if this was a part of the performance, or he was nervous.

These lies are leading me astray it´s too much for me to stay  
I don’t wanna live, this destiny, it goes on endlessly  
I see you so please stay strong I sing you one last song and then I´m gone I was sure that he was looking at me during this line.  
I don’t wanna live, this destiny it goes on endlessly

And we once also had a story too, you can see that good men only come in few  
Even in our greatest moments, we may win or we may lose  
Every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through

Maybe one day we can choose, how it feels to be a woman or a man  
Without rules but buried underneath, there's a picture glued  
So when my body burns in ashes, only sing the truth  
So, let these words strengthen all your views. because these words were meant for you

Again, drumming before the chorus.

These lies are leading me astray, its too much for me to stay  
I don’t wanna live, this destiny, it goes on endlessly  
I see you so please stay strong I sing you one last song and then I´m gone He looked at me  
I don’t wanna live this destiny, it goes on endlessly

And now I´m floatin´ right above my coffin as it closes I looked down And he looked down.  
I see Sigh as she´s cryin´ on my mama´s shoulder  
I look up to the sky and I see the gates of heaven open He looked up and I realized the window  
Something´s wrong, is this destiny or am I goin´ home  
What will happen to my soul, will I come back I don’t know  
Will you meet me when it’s over let me know  
You can meet me here in heaven  
Don’t you ever let me go

This Love, This Hate is burning me away

These lies are leading me astray, it’s too much for me to stay  
I don’t wanna live, this destiny, it goes on endlessly  
I see you so please stay strong, I sing you one last song and then I´m gone  
I don’t wanna live, this destiny, it goes on endlessly

This Love, This Hate, is burning me away  
This Love, This Hate, is burning me away  
During the outro he was drumming with his fingers all the time until the music ended.  
I think that every single person in the hall was either sad or crying. They all clapped and screamed like never before in this performance. I cried as well.  
The lights went back on and girls left the stage with Pro in tears.  
A message popped out in my mask. It was a message from Pro. He sent me and Alice an invite to after party.  
“Alie?” I asked her.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you like to go to an after party?”  
“What´s after party?”  
“You have much to learn.” I smiled.

We were slowly leaving the hall with other beings. Before the building were many cabs and other vehicles that weren’t cabs. Pro didn’t mention anything about transport in his message. There was only something that looked like a motorbike without wheels and heavily modified. I immediately knew that it was for us once I saw three lime green stripes on its side.  
“Alice, you have to hold me tight, but not that tight to press out my insides, alright?” I told her as we sit on that thing.  
“You´re so soft.” She said happily and with interest.  
“Just don’t squish me much.”  
“Don’t worry Linda.”  
“I don’t like you tone.”  
“I promise I won´t squish you.”  
After I fired the engines I realized why was Alice holding me that tightly even when I said to her to don’t do so. She either knew what´s coming because she drove this vehicle before, or she was expecting it. But I knew one thing, she was scared. Another proof of Undead Army´s huge technological advance.  
After I get used to the controls I put on the navigation and headed straight for the after party.

 

The End of chapter one

 

 

 

 

 

The After party  
I assume we arrived kinda lately since the party is already in motion. I parked the motorbike under the stairs.  
“Shouldn’t we lock it?” Asked Alice.  
“I doubt anyone would drive this thing.”

Once we climbed up all the stairs, we faced two Krogan guards. They were holding some of local ancient bullet weapons.  
“Stop.” Said one.  
“Are you on the list?”  
“Which list?” I asked.  
“Then get out.” He sounded pissed.  
“I received a message with an invite from Pro.”  
“I don’t know any Pro.”  
I looked at them. Both were higher and wore an armor.  
“He went in with the girls. He wore a white mask.”  
“Like I said, I don’t know any Pro.”  
“Would be using you or your hand against your nonviolent beliefs?” I whispered to Alice.  
“Using me definitely, but I´m not sure about my hand tho.”  
“Can you detach it?”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“No, I won´t disarm myself.”  
“Okay. Then hope I won´t die.”  
I walked closer to the guards.  
“Can you please, call someone from the inside if they know us?”  
The second one said something to mic.  
“Alright, but is they won´t recognize you´ll leave.”  
“Yep.”

We were waiting around five minutes until a tattooed girl came. She wasn’t wearing much clothes.  
“What´s the problem.” She said.  
“Those two are claiming that are affiliated with some Pro.”  
“Let them it.  
The guard stepped away from the door.  
“I´m sorry you had to wait.” She said once we were in the building.  
“My name´s Jack by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you Jack. I am Linda and this is Alice.”  
“How did you liked the performance?”  
“It was awesome.”  
“I´m glad to hear that.”

 

The hall was all in white with some paintings on the walls. Main room was oval, with two sets of three beautiful, white slopes on each side. On the other side were two doors to the balcony. Some windows, but they were average size, I assumed it was so for a safety purposes, even tho using harder material than glass would be better.  
It wasn’t hard to find Pro. He was talking to a redhead girl with bullets painted over her left eye.  
“Linda.” He was happy.  
“You were amazing.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Linda, Alice. This is Jane Shepard.” He introduced us to that girl.  
“Nice to meet you Shepard.”  
“Please, call me Jane.”  
“You were excellent on the stage.”  
“Well, thanks.”  
An Asari with a yellow butterfly design over her right eye and a white number three over the left came and kissed Jane.  
“She was indeed amazing. As usual.”  
“Linda, Alice. This is Liara.” Introduced us Jane.  
“Nice to meet you.” I and Alice said both at the same time.  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
I´d swear she was staring at my mask.  
“You have a really interesting mask design Linda.”  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“I assume that you wear your masks because of that band right?”  
“Liara.” Scolded Jane Liara.  
“What, I´m just curious.”  
“It´s alright.” I assured her.  
“I wear my mask for a different reason, but Pro wears it because of them.” I put an accent on the “different”.  
“Oh, I see.”

The after party went pretty good. We sung some songs, eat some food that won´t hopefully kill me as well as some weird tasting drinks and I met some new interesting people. Most of them left a few hours after we came and then the rest was slowly leaving one by one. Only Jane and Liara stayed, so I assumed that this was actually their house. Their beautiful house. Their own house.  
I had to go for a fresh air.  
We don’t have a house like this. We have just comfier quarters, but I had to admit that they are really nice. Someone outside the Undead Army wouldn’t guess that we basically live in a military base if they came to visit us.  
“Is something wrong Linda?” Said Pro and cut my thought.  
“No. I just want a home like this.”  
“Well, I wanted to wait until we return, but seeing you sad is tearing me apart. I´ve ordered a construction of a beautiful beach house on a paradise island on one of our colonies.”  
I jumped at him and kissed his neck, because that’s the only exposed part that if I kiss I won’t look stupid.  
“I love you.”  
“I know.” I feel him smiling behind his mask.  
“When it will be done?”  
“It should be completed now.”  
“That’s super great!”  
“Yeah.”

We watched the city. It was a silent night even here. I felt a cold wind touching my arms. Somehow I knew that Pro is wondering about Sigh.  
“You still miss her right.” I said with a sad tone.  
“Yeah.” It took him a while to reply.  
“But I have to finally move on. Come, we should pick up Alice and say goodbye to Jane and Liara.”

Alice shut herself completely when we Pro took her in his arms.  
“It was a great experience Pro. Thank you.” Said Jane.  
“I hope we see you soon.” Continued Liara.  
“Thank you for going in this project with me. I think we could come by soon. I´d give you a specific date, but I doubt that time runs equally in our universes.”  
“I´ll try to figure out something.” Said Liara.  
We shook hands.  
“I wish you all the best Liara T´Soni and Jane Shepard. So long.” Said Pro and we left. 

On the roof of their house we set up our trans dimensional device and disappeared in a green sphere. 

 

The End


End file.
